Synaesthesia
by Kukurusyn
Summary: Iwaizumi tidak pernah membayangkan, bagaimana seorang Synaesthesia kehilangan warna dalam musiknya. WARNING! : Sho-ai, OOC, AU/Alternative Universe, Typo, Failed, dll


**Synaesthesia**

_Haikyuu! Haruichi Furudate_

_Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iwaizumi tidak pernah membayangkan, akan menjadi Psikolog klinis pribadi untuk seseorang. Tidak, setelah salah seorang teman lama menawarinya perkerjaan itu.

Ia diberikan sebuah alamat, berserta biodata pasiennya nanti. Jadi ketika Iwaizumi, mendatangi alamat rumah calon pasiennya. Ia langsung disambut oleh seorang pria, yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Pria itu sangat ramah dengan senyum manis yang selalu terkembang, Sugawara Koushi.

Iwaizumi duduk, mencoba membuat dirinya nyaman. Terkadang maniknya menelusuri rumah dengan dua lantai, tampak sederhana dan asri dengan pintu kaca yang terbuka dan mengarah langsung ke taman.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Daichi, bahwa kau adalah seorang psikolog yang handal." Sugawara memuji, dan itu sedikit membuat bibir Iwaizumi tertarik keatas.

Iwaizumi tersenyum,"Terimakasih, ini memang sudah tugasku."

Pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya, mengenai tugas Iwaizumi nanti. Pasiennya kali ini, adalah seorang laki-laki dengan umur dibawah Iwaizumi beberapa tahun. Iwaizumi sedikit, sudah membaca biodata calon pasiennya yang sudah dikirim oleh Sawamura.

Riwayat hidup, umur, bahkan kesukaan dan hal yang tidak disukai oleh calon pasiennya.

"Ketika ia berumur 16 tahun, keluarganya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dan hanya ia yang masih hidup saat itu," kata Sugawara, suaranya terdengar pahit.

Iwaizumi memperhatikan dalam diam, ketika senyum ramah Sugawara luntur tergantikan dengan senyum miris.

"Saat itu ia koma selama sebulan, dan tidak mengingat apapun selama seminggu. Ketika ia sudah mengingat semuanya, ia menjadi histeris dan tidak terkendali. Bahkan para dokter saat itu, setiap malam harus memberikannya suntikan penenang."

Hening sejenak diantara mereka.

Sugawara kembali melanjutkan."Ia sangat suka alat musik, khususnya biola. Walaupun ia sejak kecil, memiliki masalah dengan pendengarannya. Tapi ia selalu mengatakan, dapat melihat warna dalam melodi musik." Suara kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibir Sugawara, terdengar tulus di telinga Iwaizumi.

"Synaesthesia." Gumam Iwaizumi.

Sugawara tersenyum tipis, "Ya, seperti itu."

"Dia anak yang periang, dulu. Dia selalu mengatakan setiap melodi musik memiliki warnanya masing-masing. Ia sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri." Sugawara terkekeh samar.

"Mari, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar Tooru."

Iwaizumi mengangguk singkat, sebelum mengikuti langkah Sugawara. Ia dibawa menuju kamar dengan dinding putih, dan sticker-sticker bermotif bintang di atap kamarnya. Iwaizumi menyakini, bahwa itu bisa menyala ketika lampu kamar dimatikan saat malam hari.

"Tooru, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu"

Pandangan Iwaizumi, mengarah kearah jendela kamar yang terbuka. Disana Sugawara tampak mendorong kursi roda, yang di duduki oleh calon pasiennya. Walaupun Iwaizumi sudah mengetahui wajah calon pasiennya, lewat foto yang dikirim Sawamura. Tetapi tetap saja, itu sangat berbeda dengan aslinya.

Iwaizumi bisa melihat, bagaimana wajah pucat Oikawa Tooru tampak sedikit bingung ketika menatapnya. Maniknya lebih coklat dan bersinar, daripada yang Iwaizumi duga. Rambutnya yang senada dengan maniknya, sedikit terayun ketika angin masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Tampak lembut dan indah.

Sugawara sedikit menunduk, ketika Oikawa sudah berhadapan dengan Iwaizumi. Sugawara menggerakan tangannya, membentuk sebuah kalimat dengan bahasa isyarat. Bibirnya bergerak membentuk kata, seperti tangannya isyaratkan.

"Ini Iwaizumi Hajime-_san_, ia akan menemanimu selagi aku tidak ada."

Oikawa tampak keberatan, tangannya dengan bergetar menulis sesuatu di buku note yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya.

_Apa tidak apa-apa?_

Sugawara membacanya dengan bibir tersenyum geli, ia mengambil note dari tangan Oikawa. Sebelum menulis sesuatu seperti yang Oikawa lakukan.

_Tooru, tidak perlu khawatir. Iwaizumi Hajime-san orang yang baik._

Oikawa membacanya dengan perasaan tenang, maniknya menatap Iwaizumi dengan bibir yang tersenyum.

"Moh-an ba-tuannya Iazumi Haime-_san_," kata Oikawa dengan terbata-bata. Tangannya ikut membuat gerakan isyarat.

Iwaizumi tersenyum tipis, ia ikut menunduk. Pasiennya sudah berusaha keras mengatakan itu untuknya, entah kenapa membuat Iwaizumi merasa senang. _Aku juga mohon bantuannya, Oikawa-san._ Tulis Iwaizumi di note buku Oikawa.

Oikawa tampak memasang pose berpikir, dan itu membuat Iwaizumi gemas melihatnya. Bibirnya yang menggigit ujung bolpoin, dengan dahi yang sedikit mengerut. Poninya tampak sedikit bergoyong lembut. Iwaizumi merasakan, ada yang aneh dengan dirinya saat menatap pemandangan didepannya.

Iwaizumi merasa, ingin menarik bibirnya keatas terus-menerus. Membentuk senyuman. Ah, ada apa dengan dia hari ini?

"I-wa-_chan_, Toou" kata Oikawa, sembari menunjuk Iwaizumi dengan senyum manis yang terkembang.

**\--**

Sugawara telah pergi 2 jam yang lalu, dari yang Iwaizumi dengar Sugawara adalah seorang desainer. Sebelum Sugawara pergi, Iwaizumi sudah diberi kertas berisi hal-hal tentang Oikawa. Tentang kesukaan Oikawa atau hal lainnya. Tapi, yang menjadi fokus Iwaizumi, adalah hal-hal yang bisa membuat trauma Oikawa kembali. Dan membuat Oikawa menjadi tidak terkendali lagi.

Iwaizumi mendekati Oikawa, dengan sepiring penuh roti susu. Sugawara mengatakan, Oikawa akan senang ketika diberikan roti susu. Moodnya akan naik, dan dengan itu Iwaizumi sudah bisa memulai perkerjaannya.

Iwaizumi menaruh sepiring roti susu, di meja sebelah ranjang. Dan langsung disambut gembira oleh Oikawa. Iwaizumi duduk berhadapan dengan Oikawa, ia mencoba membuat Oikawa senyaman mungkin.

Iwaizumi mulai menuliskan sesuatu di note Oikawa, sedangkan Oikawa masih tampak sibuk dengan roti susunya.

_Bagaimana harimu Tooru?_

Bukunya ia pegang sebatas dada, agar Oikawa dapat membacanya.

Tangan Oikawa yang masih memegang roti susu, mulai menbentuk bahasa isyarat "Me-sonkan." Ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

"A-ku san di-ni i-wa-_chan_." kata Oikawa, dengan wajah kesal.

Iwaizumi dengan cepat, menuliskan kalimat lagi saat Oikawa mulai berbicara.

_Tooru, tolong pakai note. Aku tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat_

Bukunya Iwaizumi sodorkan lagi kedepan Oikawa, Iwaizumi merasa bersalah ketika melihat anggukan lemah Oikawa.

_Maaf_, tulis Oikawa

Iwaizumi tersenyum tipis, dan ikut menuliskan sesuatu dibawah tulisan Oikawa.

_Tidak apa-apa, memang terkadang berbicara langsung lebih mengasyikan_.

Oikawa mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Iwaizumi. Jadi dengan tangan yang masih memegang roti susu, Oikawa mulai menulis lagi.

_Iwa-chan, aku ingin duduk ditaman rumahku._

Iwaizumi mulai sedikit terbiasa, dengan panggilan yang Oikawa sematkan padanya. Dengan masih memegang buku catatan miliknya, Iwaizumi mulai mendorong kursi roda Oikawa keluar kamar. Tujuannya adalam taman yang terletak disamping kamar Oikawa.

Selama perjalanan menuju kesana, Iwaizumi tidak henti-hentinya. Menatap jari-jari Oikawa, yang memegang sebuah biola berwarna toska. Sugawara mengatakan, bahwa Oikawa sangat handal dalam memainkan biola.

Iwaizumi juga bertanya-tanya, mengapa tidak ada satupun alat bantu dengar yang terpasang ditelinga Oikawa. Pandangan Iwaizumi, mengarah kearah kaki Oikawa. Yang menurut Sugawara kakinya mengalami kelumpuhan. Setelah bangun dari koma, kaki Oikawa tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi ketika ingatan tentang keluarganya kembali, perlahan-lahan kaki Oikawa mengalami kemunduran.

Ketika mereka sudah berada ditaman, Oikawa memintanya berhenti ditengah pohon yang tampak lumayan besar. Disana, Oikawa berusaha untuk turun dari kursi rodanya, agar bisa duduk dibawah pohon itu. Iwaizumi dengan cepat membantunya, dan dihadiahi dengan senyuman lebar Oikawa.

Iwaizumi ikut duduk disamping Oikawa. Memperhatikan, ketika Oikawa mulai bersenandung dengan acak. Sembari bermain dengan rumput-rumput halus dibawah kakinya.

Perilaku Oikawa tampak baik-baik saja, menurut pandangan Iwaizumi sejauh ini. Ia tampak seperti remaja normal pada umumnya, setelah dipikir-pikir bukankah diusia Oikawa yang ke 19 tahun ini. Ia harus sudah duduk di bangku kuliah.

Iwaizumi memperhatikan, kantung mata Oikawa yang tampak permanen. Sepertinya remeja itu, memilki masalah dengan jam tidurnya. Harusnya Iwaizumi mulai menulis itu, di dalam catatannya. bukannya malah terus menerus, menatap wajah Oikawa yang tampak terpejam lembut.

Sekali lagi, Iwaizumi menyakini, Bahwa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya hari ini.

Suara gesekan biola, membuat Iwaizumi kembali menatap Oikawa. Iwaizumi dibuat takjub, ketika bagaimana dengan lihainya Oikawa memainkan alat musik. Suaranya tampak lembut, namun ada sedikit nada getir didalamnya. Iwaizumi sekali lagi memperhatikan, bagaimana wajah Oikawa berubah menjadi tenang, namun di saat bersamaan tampak kelam.

Permainan biola Oikawa bertambah cepat, disusul dengan deru nafas remaja itu yang berderu. Poninya tampak menempel di kening karena keringat. Jari-jari Oikawa bergetar pelan, ketika irama musiknya berubah menjadi sedikit kasar. Manik Oikawa masih tampak terpejam, dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Suara musik yang dimainkan Oikawa, membuat dada Iwaizumi terasa menyesakan. Permainan Oikawa semakin lama bertambah cepat, dan menyakitkan. Seolah memberitahukan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini.

Manik Oikawa terbuka, ketika bait terakhir selesai ia mainkan. Kilau kekanakannya hilang, tergantikan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia menatap Iwaizumi dengan wajah yang penuh keringat, dengan tangan bergetar. Oikawa menulis sesuatu di note yang selalu ia bawa.

_Iwa-chan, aku kehilangan warna dalam permainan musikku_.

**bersambung**


End file.
